Project X
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: X-23 escaped from HYDRA and needed a place to stay in order to have a fresh start. Xavier creates an identity for her of Bella Swan. She liked having a normal life, but then met other mutants when she moves into Forks with her pretend father. Everything turns upside down.
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer/Author's note:** I don't own Twilight or X-men Evolution. While two of my fanfics have been crossovers, all of them have revolved around the Harry Potter fandom. I decided I needed a fanfic outside Harry Potter. I then came up with this idea for Twilight and X-Men Evolution. This fanfic has AU events. X-23 was found before the first season of X-Men Evolution and because she is upset, Xavier places her with a foster family, except they think that they are her real parents. She meets the Cullen family, but they aren't vampires in this fanfic... they are mutants. Please review. Reviews help me update. :D_

**Project-X**

_**~ Prolog ~**_

When X-23 escaped from the confines of HYDRA, the young female clone found herself wondering how she would ever come to grips with the fact that she had been created as a weapon. Every time she looked in the mirror, all she saw was this ugly bitch who people wanted to kill or have kill. It was demoralizing in the long run and she broke plenty of mirror in the manor. One day, she broke one mirror to many, when Jean approached her.

"X-23, you need to stop this." The girl said sternly, folding her arms across her chest. "The professor isn't made of money you know."

"What would you understand?" X-23 stated, retracting her claws after slashing up the bathroom, angry that she was stuck with prep one and prep two all day long, while her so called father was away on a mission. She honestly wished Logan would come home, because he managed to deal with her the best. But that wasn't to be the case here.

"I know what you are going through." Jean stated. "When my powers manifested, I was always worried about what people thought of me. I found out that my best friend was cheating on me with my boyfriend at the time, and I was only in middle school. I also am constantly worried about my looks. You don't have anything to worry about, because you are pretty."

"You _really_ don't get it, do you Jean?" X-23 spat the words out, watching the female through narrowed eyes. "I don't even have a name, because I am just a clone of the man you codenamed Wolverine. Not to mention everything comes easy to you. You say you have to worry about stuff, but the fact is, you're smart, you're intelligent and down right pretty."

At that, Cyclops stuck his head in. "Sounds like someone is jealous Jean."

"I don't see why. My powers are a pain in the neck." Jean muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "I am not sure if you should be starting high school this year. I mean, I had enough problems last year being a Freshman. Don't you think you could be a lot politer and filled with a lot less angst."

Then, Professor Xavier spoke into X-23's head, calling her up to see him in his office. The female walked to the room, not at all happy. "How would you like to have an identity. Normally, I keep mutants here, but since we are hiding you from HYDRA, the actually would expect you to be here. Do you think you can control your powers and hold back your temper so that no one notices that you are different."

"I think I can do it, so long as that preppy Jean isn't around. She drives me nuts, trying to give me makeovers I don't want, telling me that I need to where this kind of clothing, when I want to wear this kind of clothing." The female stated.

"I've arranged for you to become the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwywe, a divorced couple whose memories were easily modified... they actually wanted their memories modified due to the fact they had a rather... sticky divorce. The bad memories have been replaced with them having an actual daughter, Bella Swan. You will start living with them, and you get the chance to be a normal teenager.

"I like that." Bella stated, not knowing that her time as a normal teenager wouldn't last long. However, she was just happy to be moving to Phoenix Arizona, finally having a family of her own. Because Wolverine honestly wasn't ready to be a father.


	2. Forks

_Thank you psychovampirefreak for the review. Reviews help me update._

Project-X

_**~ Forks ~**_

When Bella moved in with Renee, she wondered at first why this woman who was her new mother and the man who was supposed to be her new father got divorced. However, speaking over the phone with Charlie and spending time with Renee, Bella had learned rather quickly that both needed someone to take care of them. Renee was scatterbrained and Charlie had no life beyond his work as a police officer. Thus, when Bella had moved in with Renee, she found herself taking care of the woman.

Now, the clone found that she really didn't want to go to Forks. Forks felt way to much like Hydra, from the pictures her fake father sent her. It was always rainy and always gray. Thus the place felt cold and lifeless. Bella wanted to have nothing more to do with that kind of things, but then Renee met a guy. Well, she had met the guy before Bella even moved in and had already married him, but hadn't started living with the guy. Renee was weird like that, doing strange things.

Phil was actually good at monitoring Renee's strange habits and Bella felt like she didn't have anything to do. So, eventually they decided to move to Florida, and Bella honestly felt like she wasn't needed anymore. So, she ended up deciding to try and give the other parent a fair chance and she found herself on the plane, flying to Forks. She found herself very glad that the Professor arranged for her not to go through the metal detector at the airport, because that would have been a catastrophe.

Upon arriving at the airport in Forks, her father picked her up in his police vehicle, which caused Bella to cringe and clutch onto the seat and door handle. Truth of the matter was, she was leery of meeting Charlie because he was a cop, a government official, despite being one of the lower ranking ones and one from a small town who wasn't likely to come across any information from a group like HYDRA. She had to fight back sticking the claws through the front dash.

"I have a present for you." The man stated, causing Bella to glance up. "It is an early birthday present, though you can't use it until you get your driver's license."

"What is it?" Bella asked, her curiosity showing through, her muscles tightening.

"I got you a car." The man smiled. "It isn't new, but it is still a car."

"What kind..." The female asked, remembering the kind of car that Scott had gotten his sophomore year.

"It is this old truck," the man stated. "I don't know what kind it is, but I figure that we can work on it. It does run though."

At that, Bella glanced away. "_How does he expect to be able to fix the car, when he doesn't know what kind it is? Lame._"

They pulled into the drive way and they both got out, just as a drizzle began to fall down on top of their heads, causing Bella to shake her head in frustration. Her father... not her real one... she didn't really have a real one... suddenly spoke up again. "I got the pickup from Billy. He can't drive anymore and it was a good buy. He has a son your age, Jacob."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and then walked up to her room, while Charlie carried the suitcases up there then left her alone. A box was on the table, containing various school supplies for when she started up the next week, and thankfully she would be starting with the other students when school started up. She walked over to the box and then frowned upon seeing the stuff.

Carefully, she dumped everything out on the bed, noting the obnoxiously bright colors. She then picked up the package of sharpies that he had also provided and then began to black out all the colors and cartoonist figures. She wanted to take her claws to the notebooks and shred them, then finally gave in on one and tore it to pieces. She then dumped the shreds into the trash can and then picked up her note book.

The back pack was a problem, as it was a vivid pink color, a bright neon color. She took the sharpie to it, but found that it ran out of color before she was finished. She then went down stairs and opened up the drawer and found some more so she could finish the task. She then took her traveling bag and pulled off the various pins on them and began to pin them to her backpack, making it her own, making it so that she could be Bella, not simply the new girl.

She then found herself bored, as none of her books had been delivered, and she colored her nails black with the sharpie, then moved onto her toenails. Eventually, Charlie called her down for dinner and Bella blinked a couple of times, realizing that she had forgotten that his idea of a meal was those television dinners. He glanced up at her, smiling while he plopped down in front of the telivision. "Which one do you want?"

Bella glanced between the heavy country fried chicken and the heavy meatloaf. Frowning, she picked up the meatloaf, as her wolverine side demanded that kind of meat. That didn't mean she liked greasy food, despite the fact that she never had a problem with this due to her healing ability. The whole thing was just gross and she always wondered how the person she was cloned off of could even stomach the food.

She sat down in front of the television, pissed off due to the fact that the man was now ignoring her. "_I came here to be a part of his life and what does he do? He watches the news on the television._" Closing her eyes, she paused for a moment. "_At least it is better to have him not be up in my business, because Jean was such a pain in the neck._"

_So, one of the changes in this AU is when Bella starts in at Forks. This makes it different._


	3. New School

_Thank you WildWolfChild for the review! Reviews help me update! :D_

**Project-X  
>~ <em>New School ~<em>**

The next day, Bella found herself waking up in the morning, opening up the cupboard to thankfully find some cereal, despite the fact it wasn't healthy. She decided that she would be going and buying food with the money from the jar clearly marked food money. She then ate a quick breackfast and began to walk to school.

Here mood darkened as she felt the cold chill hit her bones. She found herself hating Forks, and she thought to herself how HYDRA would be likely to come and find her in this small town, and she wondered how safe she would really be. Sh e finally got to the school and hung up her coat. At least she wasn't alone in trying to find her classes, though she had the feeling most of them were freshman.

She arrived at her first class, where a girl with silvery hair glanced up at her. Bella thought that if you changed the hair to red, you would get a Jean Grey. Actually, there was a chance this girl was a red head, but had dyed her hair. She found herself shuddering at the idea of having to hang out with such a girl, not to mention she had a fair idea that this girl was a cheerleader. Cheer leading was for girls who lacked intelligence.

This girl proved it when he spoke up, her nose wrinkling. "Looks like we have a new girl."

""Obviously." Bella snapped back, irritated at the response of the other girl. "What about it?"

"I heard about you. You're the cops kid, Bella Swan." The girl wrinkled her nose again. "My father told me you were going to be from the south. How come you don't have a tan?"

"That would be because I don't tan easily." Bella sighed, sitting down.

"I think it is because you stay inside. Seriously, try out for cheer leading. Oh wait... your not blond. Did you move from your home town because you couldn't put up with the fact that there were a ton of popular girls in your old town, so you had to move to this town where I am the most popular girl in town, thinking that you would have some sort of chance to beat me? Think again."

X-23 found herself stand correcting herself. This twit was more obnoxious then Jean Grey. In her mind, she thought of something she could do, to make this girl pay for what she had done, but that would have to wait because the teacher was coming in and he was handing out the syllabus with the list of books.

Bella found herself raising her eyebrows, knowing full well that she had every single one of the books on the list last semester or back in middle school. The girl next to her suddenly spoke up. "You've got to be kidding me. Reading is for losers!"

"Expect to fail this class then." Bella muttered.

"The teachers pass us because we are on the team stupid." The girl stated, causing the female to suddenly flinch. And then the girl said something else that was annoying. "The cheerleaders and football players actually have the best grades."

At that, Bella raised up her hand. "Can I ask a question about the grading system?"

"What about it?"

"For all our grades, we have to earn our grades. You won't just give it too us. I mean, what is the point of a grade unless you actually earn it?" The female stated, waiting for the man to answer.

"I don't know why this came up, but I don't put up with people doing their work. Fair grades will be rewarded."

Bella leaned back, and the other girl raised her hand. "But what if the cheerleaders are unable to do the work because they have a tryout."

The man's jaw dropped slightly, but then he shook his head. "The school district got in trouble because of the standardized testing this last year. There won't be any more free rides."

At that, the girl leaned over and whispered harshly at Bella. "You are going to have to write my papers now."

"As if." The brown haired female shook her head. "If you want to keep going to games, then you'll need to do your own work."

"It is your fault they changed the rules!" The female hissed.

"What rules!" Bella snapped out her words, frustrated that this girl could be stupid. "Did you ever think you were breaking the rules before, not actually keeping them?"

"I am going to make your life miserable. There is no way you are going to be wanting to stay in this school." The female growled.

"You do know my dad is a cop, right?" Swan glowered at the girl. "So... I bet I can find some sort of illegal activity you and the others have been up to and give him information. That is one of the cool things about not being noticed, you get to hear gossip people don't think you are hearing. Do you really want your cheer leading days to go away?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm still a virgin thank you." Bella chided. "But I bet you aren't. I bet you've slept with every guy on the team."

"Actually..." A greasy haired boy sat up. "Lauren hasn't slept with any of the Cullen or Hale family members." The boy pushed up his glasses. "She really wants to get with one of them though, because that would be a boost in her reputation."

"Shut up Eric." The girl sneered at the boy. "I'll have you do my papers then." 

"No you won't." Bella stated. What could she do that would really make this girl's life miserable.

The girl then went and stuck out her tongue and then turned her head away in a humph. Word soon spread that Bella had stood up to the Lauren Mallory.

_Author's note – I made it so that Lauren's hair color isn't the color it is in the books naturally. Instead, she is a red head like Jean. This way, Lauren = Jean and Lauren =/= Jean. I plan on hopefully using this later on plot wise._


	4. Cullen Family

_I wish to thank the two people who reviewed the last chapter, one of which included my friend Elana. This chapter was harder the the others to write. I'm still keeping track of the reviews left and there an anonymous one left on chapter one._

_**Twilight sucks: Then X23 cut edward and bella to ribbons with her claws**_

_I know Twilight isn't well written and I know that Bella isn't a good role model. Those facts won't stop me from liking Twilight just like this review won't stop me from writing my fanfic._

**Project-X  
>~ Cullen Family<strong>

Lunch time meant a bit of freedom from the stifling classes and the desire to rip Lauren to shreds due to the girls horribly bad attitude. Bella bought a lurid school lunch and swore she would get supplies so that she wouldn't have to buy cafeteria food anymore. Plus, school lunches cost more money then they were really worth and this was no different from her previous school. In fact... the food looked worse.

Somehow she ended up sitting with the greasy hired boy whom she still didn't know the name of and could care less about. He pointed towards a table that seemed to have a bunch of popular kids around them and that happened to have more groups congregate around them. The greasy haired boy spoke up and instead of introducing himself felt the need to introduce the center table a the Cullen and Hale family members.

"The blond haired guy is Jasper Hale. He is the heart throb for all the girls and has a way of swaying their hearts. He tends to flirt it up with all of the girls and many have reported that despite the fact they want to sleep with him he's turned them down. He's got a rabid fan club that quickly squashes any rumors a girl tries to start about being the first girl to get in bed with him."

"The blond haired girl is Rosalie Hale and she is Jasper's twin sister. She is the leader of the cheerleader group. She looks like she would be the school slut but she in fact has dumped any guy who has gotten into her pants. The guy with the curly hair is Emmett Cullen. He's a class clown and is always getting in trouble for pranks or getting into fights. He's also the eldest of the Cullen brothers and he's been dating Rosalie off and on ever since they started high school.

"The girl with the short spiky hair is Alice Cullen. She is on the cheer leading squad despite the fact she tends to be on the Gothic Emo side of things. The other cheerleaders seem to like her acute sense of fashion and she designs a lot of the dresses for the popular girls. Good luck getting her to design a dress for you if you aren't in that crowd. The cheerleaders like to prevent her from talking from other girls despite the fact she is willing to make friends with anyone."

"The last one is Edward Cullen. He is the youngest of the Cullen family and a major loner. He's also a secret member of the literature and chess club and he is rather intelligent." The boy paused suddenly. "Well... it really isn't that big of a secret. If any of the other football players were to tease Edward about that Jasper and Emmett would pulverize them. Particularly the older brother Emmett who would pulverize anybody who picks on his siblings."

Bella let out a sigh. "I am not interested in gossip. I'm not interested in making friends either. My question for you is why haven't you bothered to introduce yourself yet."

"I am Eric Yorkie. I am a nobody. However I am also the resident theorist nut among all the academic clubs." If the boy had glasses he would have been pushing them up his nose at this point. "The latest theory I am working with is the idea that certain people are going to develop special powers. It is based off the thesis papers of one Professor Charles Xavior.. No one..."

Upon hearing the name soda came out the teenagers nose. "Professor X?"

"Yeah... he is sometimes I heard referred as that. As I was saying, no one at this school knows about him. They think my conversations are a load of baloney despite the fact I've provided copies. I would love to..." The boy suddenly paused. "Wait a second? How did you know that he was called Professor X?"

The next thing she knew he was shaking her hand rapidly. "Finally! Another person who understands!"

"_I don't understand at all. I don't understand one bit._"

"Edward tends to be the only person to listen to me when I ramble upon the Superior species and how I look forward to their arise as gods over us. I think that is how the gods of the past came about and I think that it is time for the age of the gods to rise again. He gives me the funny look you're giving me right now though, but who cares! Someone is listening."

Bella suddenly felt as if someone was trying to probe her mind and she put up mental blocks like Professor Xavior had taught her. She glanced around to see if anyone was looking at her and suddenly saw Edward Cullen looking at her intently. She simply glared back until he turned away and then the mental powers trying to bombard her faded away.

Letting out a deep sigh she got up and headed to the door. She had made up her mind that she would spend the rest of the period in the library. There were honestly way to many scents to get used to and she could handle learning only a few at a time. Eric's was not one she wanted to remember. She really didn't want to remember Lauren's either but she figured that girl would be a problem in the future.

Glancing back she noticed Alice and Rosalie get up from the table but payed the fact no mind. She just wanted peace and quiet so that her temper wouldn't flare up.

_Author's notes – I'm still trying to think of powers for the Cullen family for the members that don't already have special powers. Any ideas?_


	5. School Library

_Thanks for the review(s) I've gotten so far telling me what kind of powers the Cullen family should have. I have a few ideas of my own but still would like to hear your idea._

**Project-X  
>~ School Library<strong>

Bella slipped into the library and past the devices that prevented library books from being removed without permission. She walked up to the librarian and spoke with the lady about library policies of which the old lady was glad to tell her what was going on. She was then glad to get away from the woman as she smelled like cats.

She walked over to the computer and began to look online for things to do around the Forks area only to find herself greatly disappointed. Nothing really great was going on and the truth was she would have had a better time if she lived in Bayville with the other mutants. She paused suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning her head she saw that Rosalie and Alice were standing behind her. "Why are you following me?"

As Bella took in their scents the blond haired girl spoke up. "I was wondering if you wanted to join the cheer leading squad."

'No thank you." Bella turned from the computer to look at the two girls before getting up to go and try a book that would perk her interest.

She glanced back to see Rosalie suddenly get up and leave while Alice stayed. The girl began to browse books with her. The spiky haired female pointed a finger at one book. "The House of Night series is pretty good."

"What is it about?" Bella asked.

"Vampires! The books are really cool and about this vampire society where females are the anchors and heads of the religion they are a part of."

"I think I'll have to check it out." The girl picked up the book wondering why Alice was following her.

"Edward has taken an interest in you." The girl picked up a book for herself. "My younger brother rarely takes interest in anyone particularly a girl. He thinks most people and their thoughts are boring."

"_I figured he was the person reading my mind. I'd better not let on that I know that Edward is also a mutant._" Bella walked up to the librarian and set the book down so she could check it out. She hoped to be able to finish it that night so she could bring it back the next day. She also hoped she wouldn't have a run in with the Cullen or Hale family members for some times.

She didn't expect to be sharing a science class with Edward though and she sat stalk still not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she didn't want to be around her. "_Obviously I know about mutants so why not just tell me that you have powers. PLUS..._" Bella could smell his scent and she found her mind going nuts for some strange reason. "_I really don't like this guy_."

"I umm..." Edward looked at the front while the teacher discussed the rules that the students had to agree to in order to participate in the class. There was a pause and then he spoke again. "Rosalie and Alice spoke to you?"

"Not that I really care and not that it is any of your business, but yes." Bella glanced at the window.

"Why did you move to forks?" The boy glanced at the front of the classroom.

"_I moved to forks because I am being hunted for being a mutant. An artificially mutant clone to be exact. I had fake parents put in place for me but why should I tell someone who wants to mentally try and read my memories in order to cheat and invade my privacy._" She could feel him yet again prodding at her mind. Xavier had been good at teaching her to put up blocks. She spoke up in a low tone. "It is suggested that people shouldn't go prying into other people's personal matters. IT is rude."

The boy remained silent for the rest of class and Bella found herself glad to finally leave school. She walked home and got to her house and unlocked the door. She had been very careful not to let anyone follow her. She had the feeling that someone had tried but being able to _smell_ people gave her an advantage to keep people down wind of her.

She went and looked in the fridge and let out a deep sigh. She then went to the jar and took out the money and headed to the corner store to go and get groceries. She bumped into a brown skinned boy as she was moving through the store. "I'm sorry."

"You're Bella Swan... Charlie's daughter." The boy looked at her in surprise. "If you need to know anything about the town feel free to ask. "My father and your father are good friends so it would be rude not to offer a hand when you need it."

"About the Cullent family..." Bella asked.

"You want the dirt on them and the family that live with them? I can't really blame you." The boy put a few items into his own basket. "They moved here about a year ago. Strange things started happening around them. Our tribe has been saying it is the white man's curse."

"White man's curse?" The girl shook her head. "_They're mutants if that is what you mean._"

"You probably don't know about our tribes history but there are stories about how the white man was feared because predictions were made that they would bring calamity. It is believed it was the guns that the Spaniards brought and the sickness but rumor goes around our tribe that they brought white men with abilities that the abilities of the tribes special warriors couldn't take care of. Of course... if you ask me that is superstition. Doesn't change the fact strange things have been happening. Don't tell my old man that I don't believe."

Jacob turned to go and pay at the counter. Bella shook her head. A man in a wheel chair stood near by the counter. "_Not superstition._"

"You're a special girl... aren't you Bella." The man smiled at her.

"Don't pay him any mind. All the younger tribe members think the older ones tales are not believable."

"That's because you haven't gotten to know any special ones yet." The man stated before they left.


	6. Cullen Household

**Project-X  
>~ Cullen Household<strong>

Doctor Cullen arrived home in time to find his five children busy at the kitchen table doing their homework. Well, they were almost all of them focusing on their school work. The youngest, Edward, was lost in mind as he sat there. The doctor walked over to his wife and tapped her on the shoulder. "What exactly is the matter with Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I believe that the others have an idea but I am not entirely sure."

The man walked over and pulled a chair out from the table. "Anyone care to tell me what is going on?"

Alice suddenly glanced up. "You remember how I had that vision and I told you that everything would be changing and we wouldn't be able to stay here much longer because a new girl came?"

"Now Alice, you are just paranoid. Not all of your visions come true." Mrs. Cullen shook her head at her daughter.

"That would be because we changed fate." The doctor spoke up. "So what is going on may I ask?"

"There was a new girl at school today. She's the police chief's daughter." Rosalie said.

Esme let out a deep sigh. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Well... Eric Yorkie... that nerd who happens to like mutants with power happened to talk to her about that stuff." Emmett muttered.

"What stuff?" Carlisle shook his head wondering where this was going.

"What Emmett means to say is that Eric was talking about those essays by Professor Charles Xavier again." Jasper folded his arms across his chest. "Should we possibly look into these essays?"

"I don't like the idea of someone exposing such a thing to the world." Esme's face had paled. "You all know very well why we had to move. Jasper... you also know that your sister and you lost your parents because they thought the two of you were demons and we had to promise them the two of you wouldn't ever contact them again."

"At least that guy isn't calling us demons." The boy set his pencil down.

"So how did the girl react?" The man folded his arms across his chest.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Edward finally choose to speak up. "I don't know how she did it, but she blocked my mind reading ability. It could be possible that she is like us."

"I couldn't get any emotion off of her either." Jasper closed his book. "I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. I've finished my homework anyways and was only checking it."

Alice though suddenly began to bubble over. "What if she is one of us though! It would be so nice to have a friend who understands what it is like to be different. I mean, we tend not to hang out with the other girls as much as we would like as we don't want them to find out our secret."

Rosalie let out a deep sigh. "What if Alice's vision is true though? What if the reason she happened to leave wherever she was living and come here to live with her father happens to be due to the fact she used her powers and got caught and had to come and live somewhere else just like she did. What if it is because she has no self-control."

The other female teen blinked a couple of times. "I don't know why you can say she doesn't have control. That isn't why you and your brother were kicked out of your home you know."

Esme took the time to speak up, shaking her head as she did so. "Except this girl is able to live with her father. It is way to easy to assume that her mother now hates her and sent her away because of that, when it is more logical for a parent to want to protect their children. Rosalie and Jasper's parents are not the norm."

"Then you are?" Emmett ask.

"We hope we are." Doctor Cullen let out a laugh. "How is the rest of your homework coming?"

"I can't concentrate. I'm going upstairs to read a book." Edward stood up and headed to the stairs. He got to his room and picked up a classic. A few minutes later Alice came and bounced into a sitting position next to him. "Sometimes I wonder why people don't think I'm older then you with the way you act Alice."

"They do sometimes." Alice smiled. "I prefer looking at things in a positive manner. I've had to many really dark visions. Maybe it has to do with the fact my powers merged when I was really little and I said some things that shocked people. Remember when I couldn't talk to anyone for years simply because I thought I was a freak. Then you and Emmett got powers too. And it turns out dad and mom had them all along. And then Rosalie and Jasper joined our family."

"You do know that Jasper has a crush on you, right?" Edward let out a deep sigh.

"Jasper is family. Plus, I've told you not to read his mind like that." The lecture fell on deaf ears. "You were acting pretty funny today."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jasper can pick up on people's feelings and manipulate them. He says you're attracted to that girl." Alice let out one of her bell like laughs.

"Are you sure Alice that he wasn't manipulating my feelings or joking around?" Edward turned a page in his book. He then set it down. "While I do like the idea of you actually making a friend I shouldn't have to warn you about being careful about not letting your guard down. While there are people like mom and dad out there, there are also people like Jasper and Rosalie's parents."

"I think she is a nice person." Alice then spoke up with a smile. "My vision also wasn't a dark one this time. It was... very nice. I'm looking forward to it coming true."

After she bounced out of the room Edward muttered under his breath. "I'm not..."


	7. School Dance

**Project-X  
>~ School Dance <strong>

As soon as Bella entered the school building she knew something was up. The girls were chatting to themselves over by a bulletin board and she walked over to the see exactly what was going on. Laurent placed a hand on her chest. "It goes without saying that Edward Cullen is going to ask me to the dance."

Upon hearing that the gossip was about a social event she could care very little about Bella turned around to walk away. She over heard one of the girls speak up though. "To bad it isn't the Valentine's dance where the girls ask the boys. We would stand a better chance of getting to go with one of the Cullens or the Hale boy to go with us."

"As if any of you would stand a chance." Lauren spun her head around, her lips pushing together in anger. "You are just a bunch of sluts who shouldn't even be going near the princes of our school."

The two girls suddenly gave her a fearful look before turning and running off to get away from her. Bella could hear one of them crying a little bit. "From what I've heard you don't stand a chance either."

"You're just jealous that Edward is going to be asking me."

"Jealous of what?" The female let out a deep sigh before heading off to her English class. The first thing that occurred was for Eric to suddenly approach her.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but if you are interested in going to the dance simply for the sake of going, would you like to go as friends... or classmates even?" The boy glanced at the ground, his cheeks flustered up.

"Why are you asking me exactly?" Bella shook her head.

"Because... you're new, so you don't know anybody." Eric suddenly held up a hand. "I know that you really don't know me either, and you are a pretty girl so there is a chance other guys will ask you, but I honestly don't feel comfortable asking Angela to go to the dance with me, and I figure if I ask you and we go not as an official date you could avoid ending up with a guy like Mike."

"I'm actually not planning on going to the dance." The girl let out a deep sigh. "You really should try asking whoever this Angela person is." She paused for a few minutes. "Exactly who is this Mike person?"

"Just to warn you, he is crushing on you bad. He'll likely keep asking you until you give in or it is the end of the week. He was like that back in Junior High. Actually... he dated Lauren until he found out she was cheating on him and using him as a chum."

"I'll just tell him I'm not going to the dance because I don't like those kinds of things." Bella let out a deep sigh. "It isn't really polite to ask a girl to do something she doesn't like." There was a particular thought that past through her minds. "_Particularly a girl who can rip you to shreds literally._"

Eventually lunch came around and she headed towards the library after eating her lunch quickly only to find a blond haired boy trying to ask her out. Obviously this was the Mike that Eric had told her about. She flat out told him she wasn't into dances and thus headed towards the library and picked out a new book. She then sat there reading it when someone sat down across from her.

Glancing up she saw Alice sitting across from her with a book as if she were about to read it. "I heard that you don't like to go to dances."

"No... I don't." Bella let out a deep sigh.

"So I'll have to let Edward know not to bother asking you to the dance then?" The girl smiled while reading her book.

"Why would he want to even ask me?" Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"I've never understood my younger or my older brothers truth be told. I think he has a crush on you." Alice set the book down. "Did you like the book I recommended?"

"I wouldn't be on the second in the series if I hadn't." The female paused for a few minutes. "Are you sure that he has a crush on me or is it really something else?" The teen's mind went to the other possibility. "_Like the fact I can block his mind reading technique._"

"I really do think it is a crush." The spiky haired girl let out a bell like laughter. "I can't explain to you why he has a crush because that is rather complicated, but it has to do with the fact you are _different_."

"I bet he doesn't realize how different." Bella shook her head. "_Like the fact I am a clone? Of the fact I will shred him to pieces not worrying about the consequences if he comes after me like a love sick fool?_"

"I heard that you and Eric were talking about one Professor Charles Xavier's papers." Alice continued.

"_Is she trying to get me to tell her I am a mutant first, because it is seriously not going to work._" The girl shook her head. "What do you know about those papers?"

"Nothing. My family avoids the topic like the plague." The small female stated firmly. "We just know he talks about the subject of people with special powers."

"_I hope this gives her a hint._" Letting out a deep breath Bella spoke. "I really don't like talking about his work either."

Alice frowned at this but suddenly struck up a conversation about the books. Due to the subject changing Bella found herself suddenly enjoying the conversation but she still didn't put her guard down and remove the mind blocks that she had in fact put into place. She had to always be careful about certain things.


	8. Alice's Dream

**Project-X  
>~ Alice's Dream <strong>

Alice didn't get a chance to tell her younger brother the response Bella had given her during school hours as they didn't share any classes. Even though he could read her mind he didn't like focusing on people's thoughts that he could see. The Cullen family had sat down yet again at the table to work on their homework.

Rosalie was the first person to speak up. "Did you ask Bella that question?"

"If she would go to the dance with Edward?" Alice piped up rather innocently.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her. "I never said anything about asking her to the dance. Where did this come from."

"From the fact it is rather obvious that you have a crush on her." Rosalie let out a deep sigh while she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't notice." Emmett blinked a couple of times.

Jasper suddenly patted him on the back. "That's all right. You tend to not notice a lot of things."

"I do not have a crush on her and I won't be asking her to the dance." Edward shook his head.

"That is probably a good thing. I didn't have to ask the question because she told someone else that she doesn't like going to dances. I thought you would already know that Rosalie." Alice held her chin in her hand. "I can see why Edward wouldn't know as he doesn't listen to gossip and he happens to have missed the rumor that one chick is spreading that he'll ask her to the dance."

"I was hoping I could get a dejected look from our youngest brother." Rosalie suddenly smiled at Edward. This simply caused him to close his book and head upstairs.

"I'm going to finish my homework in my room and then hit the sack. We've got football practice in the morning and I don't want to be tired for that."

Alice let out a deep sigh. Eventually she ate dinner and went to bed herself. That was when it happened, when she got a dream. It was different from the others where she saw a bald headed man asking them if they wanted to join the academy. That was a light in mood dream while this was dark dream.

This dream though was over cast with dark clouds and the rain began to poor down in sheets. The school day tomorrow was going to end in a massive rain fall and everyone would have to go home in that kind of weather. Alice never liked the rain when it was like this and she preferred it when it snowed.

That is when she saw Bella walking home by herself, soaking wet in the rain while other students walked by. She saw Bella glance up and suddenly heard the screeching of tires right outside of the school grounds in an area she clearly recognized. It was then that Alice suddenly found herself sitting up in fright.

Getting up she walked over to Edward's room and knocked on the door, waking up her younger brother. A muffled reply told her to go to bed so she knocked on the door again. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and the door opened. "Alice... what do you want?"

"Dream..." The girl's face was an icy pale color and Edward let out a deep sigh before letting her into the room.

"What was it this time?" Edward let out a deep yawn while his sister plopped onto the bed next to him.

"Bella might die tomorrow."

Edward glanced up at her, his face twisting up. "You knows what happens when we try to change the fate of others outside of our family. They find out and we are ridiculed."

"You and Jasper now can use your powers together to change memories, remember." Alice placed her hands on her knees. "It is going to happen right outside of the school parking entrance. It is going to be raining. Bella is nice. I get to talk books to her. Besides... I talked to her about Professor Xavier. I think he is the bald guy in my dreams an I think there is a connection to the two of them."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions." Edward let out a deep sigh. "We aren't supposed to talk about those papers."

"Have you thought about secretly getting on the net and reading them?" Alice piped up.

"No."

"Well, I have. I think this guy I the real deal. He believes that we... mutants as he calls us, are the advanced form of the human species and that we should also live together. We happen to have a certain gene that identifies us and sets us apart."

"You shouldn't be reading that stuff."

"I started having the dreams about Bella and change after I read those papers though, that paper." Alice glanced up. "At first, I thought it was a bad dream because it meant we would be leaving, but I think the change would be a positive one."

"Could we not talk about this? Why don't you go talk to Bella about this? It is bad enough that Eric gabs my ear off every chance he can get." Edward flopped onto his bed.

"I can't. Bella says she doesn't like talking about those papers." Alice kicked up her feet. "I think she knows things, more then what mom and dad do." She paused. "Why don't mom and dad read the papers despite the fact the are as knowledgeable as they are?"

"They are afraid of quacks. You remember what happened when you were younger." Edward frowned. "They also remembered how they were treated when they were younger too, which is why they tried at first getting rid of your powers using that quack. They don't hate their powers or ours, but they also know the pain that comes from being different."

"I wouldn't have met Bella if it hadn't been for my ability."

"That isn't true. Eric talked about Xavier with Bella and I've been listening in. We got curious about how she blocked my thoughts. It is as simple as that."


	9. Rainy Day

**Project-X  
>~ Rainy Day <strong>

The next day of school, Bella found herself accosted by more boys trying to ask her to the school dance. She let out a frustrated sigh wondering why males could be so stupid. Bella knew very well that she the rumor had been going around since yesterday that she didn't want to go to the school dance, so why did they still keep asking her? It made no sense at all.

She met up with Alice again in the library for a very brief interlude. Alice blinked a couple of times, before letting out a deep sigh. "A Shame it is going to rain this afternoon."

"Did you watch a news report?" Bella however could sense she was right.

"Something like that." It was then that a couple of guys barged into the library and tried asking her again but she simply got up to go to her next class, choosing to ignore the males.

Eventually school did in fact let out. Bella attempted to blend into the crowd. She walked past Lauren only to overhead the girl's conversation. "I went up to Edward and asked my darling why he hadn't asked me to the dance yet. He said he would never ask a girl like me out."

"Maybe he just wants to surprise you." Another girl spoke up.

"Maybe the rest of us happen to have an equal chance of being asked out by him." Yet another said.

Lauren got into her face, almost spitting as she did so. "Do you think you're better then me?"

"That isn't what I said..."

The first girl who spoke up glanced over to where Bella was." It's that Swan girl."

Lauren spun on her heals to face the girl." What have you done to Edward, witch!"

"I haven't done anything. There are a lot of girls that stand a better chance then you. Don't you think the fact you've slept around with other guys is possibly a turn off for him?"

"How could it be?"

"How stupid can someone get?" Bella simply continued on her way to the door.

"Where the hell are you going Swan?"

"Home..." Except things outside were problementci. A downpour was falling down on the school parking lot, making going home a problem for those walking. She glared out at the parking lot of frustration.

Eric though cam hurrying up to her, an excited look on his face. "I asked her! She said yes!"

Bella gave him a weak smile. "Good for you."

"Who cares?" Lauren was obviously in a bad mood. "The only reason she said yes is because she knows Edward is going to ask me to the dance."

"Edward would never ask a whore like you." Eric pushed his glasses up and glared at her.

The female simply reached out and slapped the boy across the face. "How dare you call me that? I am not a whore."

"You are the definition of one." The boy headed back into the school to get his stuff, glaring at the female.

Lauren turned her head towards Bella only to have the girl step out into the rain in order to get away from the girl. She knew how these kind of girls could be when they weren't getting her way and she'd much rather get soaked. She headed towards the crosswalk near the entrance when to her surprise Edward suddenly approached her with Jasper.

"Can we talk about something?"

"If it is to ask me to the dance, the answer is no. Actually, this is the worst weather to be asking questions in." Bella let out a deep sigh.

"Can you hold off just a few minutes." The male let out a deep sigh.

She choose to ignore him, and as she stepped into the cross walk, she heard the sound of a senior tearing out of the parking lot and bearing down on her, not paying attention to the weather conditions, speed or their surroundings. At the last minute they saw her and put on their breaks and screeching sound was heard.

The next thing she knew, the truck had collided into her, sending her flying. There were more screeching of breaks and she saw another car slam into the truck, causing it to twist around and begin to fall on top of her. The next thing she knew though was Edward was next to her, with his hands on his temple.

The car stopped and Jasper pulled her away from the wreck while Edward also stepped back. He let out a deep sigh. "Did anyone see anything that would cause them to freak out?"

"Other then the accident..." Jasper frowned. "This is your specialty Ed, not mine."

"It is no wonder I don't like you." Bella spoke up, knowing full well know she was dealing with another psychic.

"Excuse me? I just saved your life. You're upset that I'm a freak with strange powers."

"You want me to _thank _you?" The female stood up, surprising both boy's. "You two could have simply had Alice tell me that she had seen something. That's why you two were here. She has the abiltiy to predict the future, right."

"We've got to get you to our dad." Emmette came hurrying up. "And I don't think anyone saw anyone using any ability."

People were beginning to gather though, and while no one had seen Edward rescue Bella from the car wreck, they did see something else. Jasper and Edward watched as The scratches on Bella's body which had been pretty major suddenly healed up. The older boy placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Eddie is going to clear this up so they don't remember this. You should probably come with us because there are some things that we need to talk about."

"Why should I come?" Bella glared at them.

"Because we can make it very clear that you're a freak and leave that memory in their heads." Jasper glared at her. "Honestly, obviously we're the same and just as you owe us an explanation I think we owe you one. Plus, Alice is worried about you."

She let out a deep sigh and then decided to give in.


	10. At the Cullens

**Project-X  
>~ At the Cullens <strong>

Bella found herself running behind Edward towards the Cullen household. Her feet splashed into the puddles, becoming even more soaked as they went along. They arrived at the place and she couldn't help but think that the situation was no different from when she had been at the institute, except this time around the fortune seemed to come from one family.

They stepped inside and their mother came hurrying over. She had a smile on her face but then paused at seeing a stranger there. Jasper waved his hand at their guest. "This is Bella Swan."

"I'll see if I can't find some of the girls clothes to loan you until we can get yours dry." The woman stated before hurrying off, a frown upon her face. Eventually Bella was in the bathroom and came out wearing clothes that were brighter and cuter then she normally liked wearing, but she felt she needed to deal with it. "I guess... there are some things we need to talk about?"

By that time, everyone except for the father figure had come home. Alice was the first to speak up. "Bella is actually one of us mother. I don't know what her powers are though."

"Her powers deal with healing, but unlike dads she is able to heal herself." Edward spoke up, not looking Bella in the face. "Jasper and I had to change a few memories because some of the students saw her suddenly begin to heal."

Rosalie folded her legs. "Well, I might as well tell you what my ability is. I am able to make anyone do as I please by using my charm. Basically, I'm like the goddesses of love you hear about in mythology. I rarely if ever use my powers, particularly since my parents called my abilities fake all that time ago and not real. Something about the evil eye and stuff."

"Mine is super strength." Emmett spoke up.

"Your power is super strength plus the ability to change your structure, though you honestly have no control over it. At least while we were at this school we didn't have any problems." Jasper let out a deep sigh. "Mine is to manipulate emotions, while Edward can read minds. Sometimes he can move stuff, like today, and together we're able to change people's memories. He possibly can do it without me, but he tends to make people act differently then they normally do."

"And Alice's is telling the future, which is how we can tell where and when the accident would occur and we could show up and prevent things from going haywire." Edward didn't look Bella in the eyes. "However, you were able to block me from reading your mind. You aren't a psychic."

"No. I'm not. I was simply taught by a very strong psychic to block certain levels. Yours is honestly weak compared to even Jeans and you would honestly be no match for the person who taught me."

Bella worked on drying her hair.

"Who is it that taught you? I mean, we had to learn our powers on our own?" Jasper suddenly became interested.

"You've actually heard his name before." The towel hung down and covered her eyes. "His name is Professor Charles Xavier and he runs a school specifically for people like us."

Esme blinked a couple of times. "Wait a second. If he has a school, why aren't you attending there and instead going to a school here."

"You have super hearing like I do." Bella suddenly spoke up. "You're all the way over at the kitchen and I wasn't speaking loud enough for a normal person to hear. The answer to your question is the institute is the first place that particular secret organization in the government would come looking for me."

The mother figure opened her mouth before walking over. "I don't like the idea of the government being involved in this matter."

"You didn't think the government wouldn't know about something that they could use as a weapon do you?" Bella removed the towel from her head. "I know that not all of the groups are bad, but the secret ones operate on agenda hidden from the public eye. Everyone is trying to keep mutants and their abilities a secret as it won't be taken well. That also said, they aren't after the other students at the institute, only myself."

"I don't get why yourself though." Jasper let out a deep sigh.

"In case you haven't figured out, Charlie Swan and his ex-wife aren't my real parents. Professor X placed me in their care because they wanted a child. I actually don't have any biological parents, unless you count _him_. And I guess he is someone I would call father, but not in the same sense that you guys do."

"How can someone not have a father and mother." Rosemary let out a deep sigh. "Isn't it impossible for someone to have no parents? I mean, you need a male an female to create a person."

"Not if someone is a clone of another individual." Bella let out a deep sigh. "Bella isn't my name either, the one I was originally given. My original name and the other one I am known by is X-23."

"Why X-23?" Edward shook his head.

"Hold on... did she say she was a clone of someone?" Emmett said this as the head of the household came in through the door.

"A clone?" The man came over, only to have his wife explain things that had already been talked about while they continued.

"The person I was cloned off of was part of the X project." Bella let out a deep sigh. "It has to deal with my healing ability, but there is one more thing that I am able to do, likely because my abilities are based off of an animal." The female held a fist in the air and the blades suddenly came out. "Originally these weren't grafted with metal."

Everyone had a mortified look on their faces. Carlisle frowned when he saw this. "Who would do that to a child?"

"A group that wanted their weapon, my _father_ back, but couldn't keep him under control because he had free will. The tried raising me so that I wouldn't have any free will of my own, but as Professor X says, that is impossible to do to a human, as everyone is born with a free will to choose right and wrong. Honestly... I'm thinking going back to the institute wouldn't be a bad idea right about know, even if it means dealing with the stupid HYDRA project.

Esme folded her arms across her chest. "How can we get in touch with this Professor Xavior." A few complaints came her way. "Well, a school where all of you can belong and make friends with others like yourself isn't a bad thing."

The others began to agree as Bella let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry about contacting him. He has a machine that is able to track mutant abilities. He's likely to have picked up on you by now."


	11. Professor Xavier

**Project-X  
>~ Professor Xavier <strong>

Bella remained at the Cullen family's place as the rain continued to pour down in drenches. Charlisle and Esme spoke with each other in the corner, asking themselves what to do about their children and whether or not the school was a good thing. They honestly wanted more information about the school despite the fact the idea of a place that mutants could belong sounded like a very good thing.

The teenagers however remained silent as they waited for something to happen. Finally though, Alice spoke up. "I think the professor is going to be here soon to talk to Mom and Dad."

"What do you mean he's going to be here?" Rosalie's head suddenly darted up, blinking a couple of times. "We all know that you can't travel across the country in a couple of hours. Even passenger planes take four or more hours."

"Professor X doesn't use a passenger plane to get around. The institute has its own transportation and he happens to have an unarmed plane that is military grade when it comes to speed and armor." Bella spoke up.

The other students blinked a couple of times, before looking back at each other. Jasper though was in a good mood. "I would love to see that plane."

"Come on... this is honestly too good to be true." Edward shook his head. "This kind of school is something you read in a book and couldn't possibly exist in real life. Plus, how many students and teachers does this school have."

"There is myself, who isn't currently staying at the school, Jean Grey and Scott Summers are currently the other two students and they are older then me. Believe me when I say they are major stiffs in the mud, though I honestly can't blame Summers when he can't go anywhere without his glasses being worn and he honestly looks like a blind man walking. He also goes by Cyclops."

"What exactly is his power?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

"He can shoot laser beams out of his eyes." Bella stated. "Jean is the other psychic I know and is a queen Madonna when it comes to perfection issues. Unlike Summers she doesn't have an excuse. There is Wolverine, or Logan. He's the person I am cloned off of and he is neither a teacher or a student. And other then the professor there is one other teacher. I don't know her real name, but I do know there is a reason that she is called Storm."

Alive remained sitting where she was, a smile on her face. "It seems as if our mutations are much friendlier then some of the possibilities out there."

"What other possibilities are out there?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Bella let out a sigh. "Don't look at me. I've only met a few hand full of mutants so far." She paused for a few minutes. "There are a few mutants that are physically mutated."

Esme suddenly glanced up. "I think the Professor has arrived in Forks. I heard the engine of that plane... he should be here soon then."

"This Storm person, she wouldn't have caused this storm to cause us to meet?" Edward suddenly asked. "You figured out we were mutants the first day you were at school."

"Don't you think that would take a lot of planning you prick?" Bella shook her head. "Seriously though, do you think I go out of my way to communicate with them when I'm supposed to be hiding? I am not liking the fact that I am going to likely be going back to the institute. I mean, I was getting to see what it was like in the real world with out the Professor's help and I'm proud of the fact I never lost my temper and didn't get noticed until now."

"Be nice." Alice chided. It was a few more hours that Professor Xavier finally arrived. The knock came at the door and Emmett got up and opened the door for a man in a wheel chair and a dark skinned woman with white hair. Everyone sat at the couches watching carefully, before the Professor choose to spoke up.

"I take it that Bella Swan, or X-23 has told you a bit about the institute." The man stated.

"Are you really a mutant?" Rosalie asked the first question.

Xavier then spoke into their minds. "I am very much a mutant as are all of you"

Charlie then proceeded to ask the question that he felt needed to be asked. "How does your institute work?"

"Currently, what we teach the students is how to use their powers in a safe manner and to accept themselves for who they are. For other studies they attend the public school, which as long as they do not take that right from the students away I honestly feel that the students should be allowed to participate in that right."

"How do you plan on protecting our children from the outside world."

"The institute has one of the best security systems out there." Storm stated. "Of course, Bella can tell you more about that when she decided to sneak in, in an attempt to kill the person she was cloned off."

"So in other words, she is a psychopath." Edward muttered, before glancing away.

"Bella isn't a psychopath." Alice said. "So stop being mean."

Xavier spoke up, a soft smile on his face. "I wouldn't say she is a psychopath. It is more along the lines she was trained and taught one way to live and her actions back then were based on that. She's come a long way very fast as she is able to control her temper much better then Logan is."

"It seems like these mutants might be a danger to our children." Esme stated, still not sure about the situation. "Might it be better to take our chances and not go?"

"That is completely fine. I'm just letting you know that the institute is an option." Xavier continued. "While Logan is a threat, he isn't a threat to the students and the reasons he loses his temper deals with the students being in danger. Also, we do take precautions with the students with more dangerous abilities. Scott Summers for example wears glasses. Of course, we can't conclude that they will be absolutely safe, but in the same turn neither can you. You've seen Bella's claws I've presume?"

"Her mutation is physical. What of it?" Charlise crossed his arms across his chest

"Do you think that all mutants you encounter will have powers like your children?" Xavier spoke up. "I've actually dealt with a wide range of mutants in my life. There is a wide variety of different ways that a persons powers can manifest. I'll also be frank that there are people with various beliefs out there. You'll find non-mutants who hate us and those who'll support us. There will be mutants who loath themselves, want peace with non-mutants and those who think the mutants should rule over the non-mutants."

"We need some time to consider this." Esme stated, frowning as she did so.

"What is there to consider?" Jasper piped up.

Xavier handed the woman with a card and address on it. "Bella and I will be leaving tomorrow for the institute in the afternoon. Even if you don't choose to join us, you can always give a call, or you can come to the institute.

_Author's note ~ So, do you think that the Cullen family should show up at the airplane or should only a few show at first or none?_


	12. Goodbye Charlie

**Project-X  
>~ Goodbye Charlie <strong>

When Bella got home she began to pack her bag. Charlie didn't seem to notice that she was getting ready to leave. She wondered how Xavier was going to handle Charlie and her leaving but she honestly didn't care as it wasn't her problem. She flopped down on the bed and set the alarm for the morning. She then got up and grabbed her travel bag and headed towards the door.

Charlie was reading the newspaper and he set it down. "So you are heading out?"

"I'm leaving." Bella stated.

"Of course you would be. You're a gifted child accepted to a gifted school. Why should I have a problem with that?" The man looked up at her. "Why shouldn't I be proud of that?"

"I'm not your child." The girl stated. "So why should you care?"

"You mean the fact there is no record of you being in our lives beyond a certain point and yet there are memories of us being together?" Charlie spoke up. "I had a feeling something was off but I didn't push the issue simply because I wanted a family. That possibly doesn't make any sense to you, but adopting someone is adopting someone and even if the memories are fake... well, it makes it feel more real. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll try to keep in touch. I think you already know I'm not good at writing letters." Bella let out a deep sigh and she found herself walking to where the plane was waiting. Upon seeing it she saw a large black object which made her shudder when she remembered HYDRA and how she never wanted to go back to that place. "I doubt the game plan before will work."

Getting on the plane, Storm smiled at her. The teenager simply glanced out the window, not looking forward to meeting up with Jean and Scott again. Of course, she hadn't wanted to deal with Edward either as that kid reminded her way to much of the other two for some strange reason. Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself wishing for companionship. Alice had been nice to talk to, but it also seemed as if the other kids wouldn't come along to the X-Manshion with Bella.

She sat there waiting with Storm and Prophesor Xavier when the bald headed man suddenly spoke up. "We have some guests who wish to come aboard."

Bella glanced up and she was surprised to see Jasper and Alice accompanied by Mrs. Cullen. Esme spoke up, a half smile on her face. "I honestly don't like this idea, and my husband is just as leery. We're leaving the decision up to my kids about whether or not they go. Jasper and Alice are willing to try this. The others wish to have more time about this. Understand that my children reserve the right to change their mind at any time as do I and my husband."

"I completely understand." Xavier nodded.

"Anyways... I'll be taking off. They both have packed what they might need and we can always send other stuff if need be." Esme's posture revealed she wasn't at all happy with the situation but she was doing what she felt was best at the time being.

When she was gone, Alice sat in a chair next to Bella. "This plane is very cool. Don't you think Jasper?"

The teenaged male simply stared out the window without speaking. Finally though, Xavier spoke up. "We've been cleared for take off. We'll be heading back to the X-Manshion now. We'll also need you to buckle your seat belts as this plane moves very fast."

Bella found herself also glancing out the window, wondering what the future would hold in store for her. The truth was, she feared going back to the institute would mean HYDRA could easily find her. She found herself wishing there was some other way to escape from their clutches, but if one really thought about it, this wasn't a group you could easily run from.

She also didn't want to deal with Jean Grey as the girl was a major prick. However, Bella had to honestly admit that she had two people coming with her, whose attitudes were a positive addition to the school for the gifted. This meant she would have to put up with Jean's comments less and less. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her temper. Jean was the only person who caused her to lose her temper.

"By the way," Storm spoke up. "Logan is looking forward to you coming home. He's away in Canada right now though, so he isn't going to be able to see you right away. He's coming back sooner because he heard something might be up dealing with you."

"That's nice." Bella wasn't sure what to think as she never met the man you would call her father.

Jasper glanced at the front of the plane. "Who all flies the plane? I mean... the professor is in a wheel chair and Bella said that there wasn't that many adults."

"Scott actually is able to fly the plane now when I am unable to." The white haired woman let out a laugh. "Would you like to learn?"

"Yes!" Jasper became enthusiastic. "However, I don't think my parents would be happy about me flying this thing."

"Why not?" Alice gave him a confused look.

"What kids our age get to fly a commercial grade airplane?"

"That's the point! We get to do things kids our age never get to do!" The female smiled. "This is a big chance for us.

_Author's note – Here is the end of Project X. It is the second fanfic I have finished. I hope to get started on the sequel, Project Xii soon. I hoped you liked this fic. :D_


End file.
